charlies_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan Is A Bangel Tiger Who Appears In Disney's 1967 animated adaptation of The Jungle Book, Shere Khan's voice was performed by George Sanders, while his singing voice was provided by Bill Lee. He was designed and animated by animator Milt Kahl. The inhabitants of the jungle fear him greatly; mere news of his being in the vicinity compels the wolf pack to send Mowgli away. Man-made fire and guns are the only things Shere Khan fears, and he therefore kills Man at every opportunity. Shere Khan first appears about two-thirds of the way through the film, where he eavesdrops on Bagheera asking Colonel Hathi to help search for a now-lost Mowgli, and sets out to find and kill the boy. He later encounters Kaa just as he was going to eat Mowgli, but the snake denies any knowledge of the man-cub. Doubting Kaa's honesty, Shere Khan threatens Kaa into showing his middle by loosening his coils, inadvertently allowing Mowgli to escape after the tiger resumes his search. In the climax, Shere Khan finds Mowgli, who refuses to run and instead stands up against Shere Khan, saying that he is not afraid. Impressed, Shere Khan, for his own amusement, gives him a ten-second head start to run away, but Mowgli still refuses and grabs a stick, intent on fighting the tiger. Shere Khan becomes annoyed and immediately attempts to attack Mowgli, who flinches in fear, finally understanding the true danger of the ferocious beast. Fortunately, Baloo arrives just in time and grabs Shere Khan by the tail. Mowgli then hits Shere Khan with his stick. Enraged, he chases Mowgli while dragging Baloo behind him, but the vultures manage to fly Mowgli to safety. Baloo proves such a strong opponent to Shere Khan that he decides to savage the bear, nearly killing him. Upon learning that Shere Khan is scared of fire, Mowgli grabs a burning branch from a lightning-struck tree, and the vultures distract Shere Khan long enough for Mowgli to tie the branch to his tail. Shere Khan panics and flees. Shere Khan returned (and had more on-screen time) in The Jungle Book 2, humiliated his tail was tied to a burning branch in the original film. He has sworn to kill Mowgli for revenge. He first searches the Man Village, being chased off by the villagers, and then the jungle for Mowgli, being lied to by Kaa, who tells him that Mowgli is at the swamp out of fear, and being teased by Lucky (voiced by Phil Collins), a new member of the vultures, who reveals Mowgli's whereabouts before Shere Khan viciously mauls him for his provocations, causing the other four vultures to fly away in fear. Shere Khan and Mowgli ultimately meet again as Mowgli tries to reconcile with Shanti and Ranjan, who, unbeknownst to him, were cornered by the tiger at that very moment. Barely escaping, Mowgli hides in an ancient temple surrounded by lava. Shanti, Ranjan, Baloo, and Bagheera hurry to save Mowgli. After Baloo and Shanti team up, they, along with Mowgli, confuse Shere Khan by banging three different gongs. Eventually, Shanti's gong collapses, giving away her hiding place. Shere Khan threatens to kill Shanti instead unless Mowgli comes out of hiding, forcing Mowgli to reveal himself. Shere Khan then chases the two of them, despite Baloo's efforts to slow him down. Mowgli and Shanti jump over a pit of molten lava and grab onto the head of a tiger statue. Shere Khan leaps across and corners the children. Before he can kill them, his weight causes the statue to fall with the three of them on it. Shanti and Mowgli are saved by Baloo while Shere Khan falls onto a stone slab in the lava pit, and the statue lands on top of him, trapping him inside its mouth. Lucky (who survived Shere Khan's attack) then shows up and torments him again. In The Jungle Book 2, Shere Khan was voiced by Tony Jay, who reprised his role from the Disney Afternoon series TaleSpin. Category:Bagheera's Jungle